The Truth About Cats & Dogs
by BlaqueCat13
Summary: Rhett is leaving, is he being followed?


**Okay-You all finally talked me into it--I did it. This is for all of you who have encouraged me to try my hand at some GWTW fiction, you know who you are, so you have been forewarned, this is my first time-I'm a virgin writer so please be gentle.**

**And a great big THANK YOU to DreamGWTW aka Dreamy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Margaret Mitchell--DURRR---so I get no money for writing this (shucks).**

The Truth About Cats & Dogs

Rhett Butler, man of the world, master of his domain, walked stealthily down the grand staircase with his suitcase in hand and stopped to grab his hat and coat. He walked the two steps to the large stained-glass front door and opened it with painful slowness before turning around to look into the maw of the dark angry giant that he once called home. He could hear the echoes of the sweet little girl that had stolen his heart and then went away too soon, in a giggling little voice, "Where you going Daddy?"

His eyes began to burn and fill with tears, and with great difficulty, he swallowed a large lump that had crept into his throat. With a deep sigh, he turned around and headed out the main entrance. As his foot hit the porch, he quietly closed the door behind him for fear of waking up the household.

He breathed in deeply, stood up to his full height, squared his shoulders, put on his hat and then lifted his chin with determination and walked away from his life.

As he made his way down the pathway that lead to the street, the early morning September fog was heavier than usual, and swirled around him like a swarm of bees. He could barely see two feet in front of him. Slowly walking towards town, where the train station held escape from his pain, he had a strange sensation of being followed. He stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side and listened carefully, but nothing was to be heard, just the far off barking of a lonely dog. He continued on is way, taking in his surroundings, even though all he could see were the shadows of the tall trees lining the street and the gaslights glowing like fireflies. Thinking to himself, _"Why are you so jittery old man? Are you suddenly afraid of the things that go bump in the night?"_ shaking his head from side to side and chuckling. Since the feeling that he was being followed persisted, he turned around with the grace of a duelist and was ready to face anyone that he happened to see, but still there was nothing to be seen. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned around and continued on his way. The early morning mist seemed to fill his heart and soul, the events of the past months had seemed to seep from his body to the world around him, enveloping him in a shroud of despair. A twig snapped behind him and he swiftly spun around yelling, "Who's there? What do you want?" but there was no answer. Listening intently Rhett could hear faint panting, as if the being had been running to keep up with him. "Show yourself!" he called out. Slowly padding through the fog, who ever it was that was following behind Rhett came within his eyesight. Rhett was greeted by two cow-like brown eyes sadly looking at him. "Oh my lord," he muttered. "Hampton, what the hell are you doing following me?" Relieved that is was only Wade's Saint Bernard dog, Rhett let out a long sigh of relief. The dog slowly walked up to Rhett with his head lowered and tail hesitantly wagging. Rhett ruffled the big dog's furry head and said, "Go home boy, you're needed at home." Hampton happy that he was not in trouble wagged his tail ferociously and answered back with a bark.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he thought of the irony of people thinking that he was a dog, _"No, I'm no dog. Dogs are loyal and would die before leaving their families. I guess I'm more of an alley cat, roaming from here to there, and never really having a home, and leaving when things don't suit them."_ Patting Hampton one more time on the top of his head, Rhett choked on the lump in his throat and croaked out, "Go home Hampton, please take care of my family, because I cannot." Hampton turned around and began trotting off for home, but before he was shrouded by the fog, he turned around to look at Rhett and let out one bark as if telling him goodbye then he went on his way home. Rhett watched as the fog swallowed up the dog and then continued on his way to the train station.

The End

**Okay-Tell me what you think?**


End file.
